


La teoría de la hermana mayor

by Helloloveyes



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es algo que escribí para sacarme la bronca de adentro. Entraron a robar a casa por cuarta vez y la verdad me encantaría tener un encuentro con el ladrón un día de estos... solo para charlar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La teoría de la hermana mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo que escribí para sacarme la bronca de adentro. Entraron a robar a casa por cuarta vez y la verdad me encantaría tener un encuentro con el ladrón un día de estos... solo para charlar.

Dejemos en claro algo primero, no trato de excusarme en ninguna forma.

El año pasado tuve un alumno de trece años cuya existencia era negada por sus padres a favor de su hermana mayor. O al menos eso era lo que él percibía.

Este joven pasaba sus días con miedo a resaltar, dejando que su flequillo tape sus ojos azules, tenía obstáculos al escribir e interpretar consignas sencilla pero dibujaba muy bien así que después de variaos intentos fallidos decidí darle la responsabilidad de diseñar el logo de una de los proyectos del curso. El resultado fue positivo. Sus compañeros reconocieron su talento y él gano algo de autoestima, lo suficiente para caminar un poco más erguido y empezar a peinar su flequillo hacia atrás.

Alrededor de agosto él comento como en su casa nadie lo escuchaba y todo lo que se hacía era idolatrar a su hermana mayor que para sus padres era perfecta. Entonces lo entendí. Toda regla tiene su excepción.

Como dije no intento justificarme pero ser mujer en esta sociedad en general implica nacer con desventaja, no ser ese varón que tu padre esperaba y ser la competencia de tu madre por el afecto del padre.

Mi madre incluso hizo una poesía sobre mi nacimiento y en ella dice:

“Enamoraste a tu padre, celos me dieron de ti

Pero como yo te amo tanto…”

La insistencia por parte de nuestra cultura de que las mujeres deben por sobre todo amar a su progenie esta tan arraigada que la ambivalencia amor-odio causa el peor de los conflictos en las madres, especialmente las primerizas. (¿De dónde sino sale la depresión post parto?)

¿Por qué debe una mujer amar a su bebé cuando un padre puede desaparecer dejando a ese bebé como si nado lo vinculara a él? ¿A caso no es un hijo cincuenta por ciento de cada uno?

Puede que los nueve meses –más o menos depende de la situación- siendo huésped de esta creatura que se alimenta de vos y va reacomodando tus entrañas,  cambiando tu vida y volviéndote una bomba de tiempo hormonal sea de alguna forma un momento de vinculación parental.

Bueno en mi opinión esos nueve meses solo sirven para avivar el fuego de la displicencia y el resentimiento.

Mujeres deben dejar sus aspiraciones porque ahora ante los ojos del mundo son “madres” como si esa etiqueta negara el resto del todo complejo que somos y nos lo han dicho tanto y durante tanto tiempo que nosotras mismas nos comemos el cuento.

Pero un factor determinante en muchas madres es el vínculo que pueden formar con su hijo varón diferente a la hija mujer.

El varón siempre será su bebé. _El amor de su vida_.

Nacer mujer entonces es nacer con desventaja ya sea por herencia cultural o fantasma colectivo.

El segundo problema es ser la mayor, al menos en mi caso y los demás que conozco de cerca, solo puedo hablar de mi experiencia personal.

No importa cuántos hermanos o hermanas vengan después estos son tu responsabilidad. Si se lastiman y vos estabas cerca es tu culpa, si ellos se portan mal y vos no los calmaste es tu culpa, si ellos rompen algo y vos no los detuviste es tu culpa.

En resumen no estoy justificando mis acciones, sé que lo que hice va en contra de la ley, pero 27 años de frustración e ira no desaparecen con el tiempo, todo lo contrario, se van acumulando hasta explotar, ya sea como una bomba lastimando a todo lo que esté en su alcance o como un rayo dirigiendo todo hacia un solo objeto.

\--

Estaba en casa con las luces apagadas, había vuelto temprano y sin ganas de vivir. Todo lo que quería era disfrutar del silencio y la oscuridad. Fue por eso que lo escuche llegar y tuve tiempo de buscar el cuchillo que estaba sobre mi escritorio, lo había usado para cortar un plástico porque aún no tenía tijeras.

Espere en la oscuridad con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y me sorprendí que el intruso no lo hubiera escuchado. Latía tan ruidosamente para mí.

El ladrón se paseó un segundo hasta que prendió la luz del pasillo.

Era el mismo, debía de ser. Ya me habían robado tres veces el año anterior y no quedaba dudas. Si sabía dónde estaba el enchufe era porque había estado aquí antes.

Algo adentro de mí se despertó. Ya no había nada más que pudieran robarme.

Vivía en una pequeña casa en la que más allá de lo fundamental –cocina, heladera, ropero- no había nada. No tenía nada

_Nada_

Y era toda su culpa.

Él fue el que entro y robo mi notebook, mi kindle. Mi anillo y cadena de plata.

Todo mientras yo estaba trabajando.

_Él me robó._

_Él me hizo daño._

Ahora se paseaba por mi casa como si fuera suya y la impotencia me lleno de rabia.

Me acerqué con cuidado agarrando una piedra que me traje de mi viaje a Misiones de la mesa de luz con manos temblorosas. El joven alto y delgado estaba revisando mis cajones de ropa interior.

Buscando… ¿que si ya me había sacado todo?

Con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz le revente la cabeza con la piedra.

Cuando el cuerpo cayó al piso con un estruendoso ruido me quede en shock.

¿Que debía hacer ahora?

Mi mente era lo único en movimiento, mi estaba cuerpo entumecido, un sudor frio me poblaba la nuca.

_Tengo que llamar a la policía._

Mi cerebro me dijo que eso era lo correcto, pero entonces mi mano se aferró con más fuerza a la piedra hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_¿Llamarlos para qué?_

El chico en el piso seguramente era menor de 18 años. ¿Que podían hacer los inútiles que en el pasado no fueron capaz ni de recuperar mis objetos robados? Ni una pista durante más de seis meses?

Entonces me acorde de mi vecina de enfrente: “ _ellos saben bien quienes son pero no hacen nada. Como de todas formas van a salir a la calle de nuevo les pesa el traste tener que hacer el papeleo de meterlos en cana por una noche. Y anda saber si no están metidos en eso también. Hay cada hijo de puta en uniforme”_

 _Pero no todos son así… tengo conocidos en la fuerza que son buenos tipos._ Discutí conmigo misma.

_Pero los buenos son contados. Además ¿que gano con mandarlo preso una noche? ¿Que vuelva y me mate? O peor que me quiera joder la vida y me viole porque lo entregué a la policía?_

Me estremecí con terror. Era posible, después de todo ser mujer implica ese riesgo. Cada día que pasa algún tipo se le puede ocurrir que tiene derecho por ser más fuerte y agarrarte cuando estés sola.

¿Pero no tenía más opción o sí?

Me agache con manos temblorosas para ver si el chico seguía con vida. Había algo de sangre en la piedra y el susto empezó a crecer.

Eso fue hasta que le vi la cara.

_Hijo de puta._

Lo conocía.

El pendejo era un ex alumno de la escuela en la que trabajaba. Yo lo conocía. Él sabía que yo no era más que una docente recién empezando. Él sabía que nada me sobraba. Que estaba sola en el mundo.

Hijo de puta.

El calor que me invadió me nubló la vista por un momento. La bronca, el sentimiento de traición.

Agarré la cinta estico, junte sus manos en su espalda y las até. Le di vueltas y vueltas a la cinta hasta quedar medio conforme. Después tomé una media del piso que él había tirado al revisar mis cajones, se la metí en la boca y otra vez cinta.

Traje una silla de la cocina, Lo levante del pelo. Él se despertó y forcejeamos pero yo estaba poseída por algo más allá de la bronca y lo sometí.

Até con cinta sus tobillos a las dos patas de las sillas de enfrente y agarré el cuchillo con fuerza.

El chico forcejeó y me miró con ojos desorbitados pero no había miedo en ellos y eso solo me hizo temblar con bronca.

Oh, pero eso iba a cambiar.

Con movimientos salvajes y brutos le corté la remera en jirones hasta exponer su escuálido torso.

“¿Tenes idea de lo que me hiciste? ¿No una, ni dos, sino tres veces? ¿Y encima volves acá a burlarte de mí?”

Su mirada y expresiones empezaban a cambiar y un sentimiento de poder surgió dentro de mí.

Yo tenía 27 años, no era dueña de nada. El terreo y la casa eran herencias que compartía con mi hermano, tenía cuentas que pagar cada mes que me mantenían atada a este pueblo y mi trabajo, un trabajo que en este momento me parecía insignificante y vacío viendo el resultado del sistema educativo atado a una silla en mi pieza mirándome con bronca y algo de miedo, tratando de articular palabras a través de la media que tenía atravesada en la garganta.

_¿Para esto enseño? ¿Para esto me desgasto cada día del año escolar? ¿Para esto me esforcé tanto?_

Y la frustración me aplastó con fuerza… las viejas y nuevas decepciones, el nunca ser lo suficientemente buena simplemente por ser yo. Porque mis viejos se casaron por mi culpa, porque yo venía en camino, porque no fui el varón que mi papá hubiera querido, porque no fui la excelente alumna que mi mamá deseaba y el sin fin de veces me remarcó mi mediocridad me volvieron a golpear.

Mi mano ya no temblaba cuando deslicé el cuchillo sobre su piel.

Los gritos ahogados no hicieron más que alentarme. Me sentí fascinada por como la sangre empezaba a deslizarse de apoco a lo largo de la piel.

Lo corté una y otra vez y la euforia crecía bloqueando todos los problemas, las miradas de decepción, las palabras falsas.

En algún momento mis cortes tomaron un toque artístico y placentero. El chico ya no gritaba ni se retorcía. El dolor lo había hecho desmayarse.

Me erguí y aleje unos pasos para admirar la escena y una paz me inundó. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora él nunca más me iba a lastimar. Ni a mí ni a nadie. Todo iba a estar bien.

Me saqué la ropa ensangrentada y me di una ducha en mi pequeño baño. Pasé más tiempo del necesario contemplando el agua teñida de rojo desvanecerse de a poco directamente al drenaje.

Tomé la ropa sucia y la metí en una bolsa. Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió tomar el plástico, envolverlo en la cabeza del chico y sellarlo con cinta.

Después me acosté a dormir.

Hace mucho que no descansaba tan bien.

Lo primero que vi a la mañana siguiente fue el cuerpo inerte en la silla.

Suspiré resignada sobre cuales serían mis pasos a seguir.

Escribí a papá diciéndole que necesitaba la camioneta.

Mis padres se divorciaron hace más de diez años y desde entonces vive en el campo. Él suele venir temprano al pueblo para hacer compras y visitas sociales así que aproveche eso a mi favor.

Papá no habla mucho. No es como que tenemos mucho de qué hablar tampoco. Nunca se interesó en enseñarme sobre el fútbol como lo hizo con mi hermano, ni a disparar, ni cazar, ni pescar, ni nada. Las veces que me ofrecí a ayudarlo en el campo siempre me rechazo diciendo que no quería que me ensucie o me lastime.

Ahora sentía un placer irreconocible dentro de mí. 

_Si supiera que tan fuerte soy._

Lo dejé en el banco y volvía a mi casa. Estacione el auto lo más cerca de la puerta que pude haciendo marcha atrás para poder subir el cuerpo envuelto en una sábana.

No era tan pesado como me imaginaba.

Lo acomodé y cerré la puerta con llave.

Manejé al campo sabiendo que papá no estaba. Los perros ladraron y corrieron a recibirme pero no paré frente a la casa sino que manejé por el campo hasta el monte siguiendo las huellas del tractor.

Volví caminando por una pala y pronto me puse a cavar.

Me llevó más tiempo de lo que planeaba porque la tierra es dura por la sequía. Pero cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente hondo el cansancio de mis músculos valió la pena.

Descargué el cuerpo y vacié una bolsa de cal de las que tenía en casa por la construcción, después me tomé mi tiempo para rellenar la tierra.

Al terminar estaba hecha una mugre y era pasado el mediodía pero no me importaba. Me sentía invencible.

\--

Como todos los domingos mamá nos invitó a comer. Mi hermano llevó a su novia de turno que por supuesto no era lo suficientemente buena si no sabía cocinar su comida favorita así que mama le estaba enseñando en la cocina cuando una tía que también estaba de visita comentó sobre la última noticia que mantenía al pueblo en vela.

Un chico de 17 años desaparecido. Su mamá lloraba en la tele diciendo lo bueno que era y si alguien podía por favor llamar para avisar si lo vieron.

Yo tome el mate que me pasaron y oculté mi satisfacción lo mejor que pude.

“Pobre mujer.  Yo no sé qué haría si algo así le pasara a mi hijo.” Dijo mamá angustiada solo por la idea.

Mirando al otro lado de la mesa me encontré con el rostro de mi hermano. Había unas ideas empujando desde mi inconsciente, latiendo en mi mente y aprovechando las rajaduras que había en mi mecanismo de represión. Poco a poco las barreras de la censura creados por esta sociedad sexista y retorcida comenzaron a caer.

Termine mi mate y respire contenta de no encontrar en mi pecho ese sentimiento de celos que antes solía tener cuando mamá hacía verbal su preferencia por mi hermano.

“Si” comente sabiendo que nadie nunca me prestaba atención. “Me pregunto qué harías”


End file.
